


Неразлучники

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Series: Неразлучники [1]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Если муж идет за сигаретами, возможно, не за сигаретами он идет.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi, Sakurai Atsushi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Неразлучники [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Неразлучники

– Вы, кажется, вообще жить друг без друга не можете, – смеялась Юми, разглядывая новую квартиру. – Надо бы вам всем снять один большой дом на всех, тогда будете счастливы, выпивая каждый вечер в общей комнате.  
– Боюсь, Ании будет против, – усмехнулся тогда Атсуши, явно представив себе это. – Он категорически отказывается жить вместе с Ютой. Да и Хиде не горит желанием делить жилье с Хисаши.  
– И только вы с Имаи-саном как птички-неразлучники, ни дня друг без друга провести не в состоянии.  
Атсуши тогда только смущенно улыбнулся, и она обняла его, положив голову на плечо. Ей нравилась современная просторная квартира, хорошо оборудованная кухня и новенькие кондиционеры в каждом помещении. На двоих этого было более чем достаточно. Да и на троих – пока малыш не подрастет. Может, и неплохо, что квартира эта рядом с домом Имаи-сана, по крайней мере есть вероятность, что вечерами мужчины будут болтаться не здесь, у нее перед носом. С младенцем на руках трудно быть гостеприимной хозяйкой.  
Все было хорошо: обустройство заняло не так уж много времени, в комнатах появилась новая мебель, в детской – колыбелька и занавески в разноцветных котиках. Настоящие коты ходили по новому жилью с некоторой опаской, но быстро привыкли, хотя и предпочитали проводить время в основном в комнате Атсуши. Район тоже был хорошим – достаточно зелени, рядом несколько станций, много магазинов помимо вездесущих комбини, несколько приличных ресторанов поблизости на тот случай, если будет некогда готовить или захочется побаловать себя романтическим ужином… Правда, с романтикой все складывалось не очень: врач запретил заниматься сексом на большом сроке из-за угрозы выкидыша, да и ей самой в последнее время было не слишком приятно, даже когда муж ее просто трогал. Наверное, она была морально готова к тому, что Атсуши начнет задерживаться на работе, пропадать вечерами и возвращаться под утро – сытым и виноватым. Даже заранее готовила себя к этому – мужскую природу не изменить, она знала, что так будет, когда все-таки настояла на ребенке. Она справится, в конце концов, она хорошо понимала, за кого выходит замуж.  
Вот только Атсуши почему-то вел себя совсем не так, как предполагалось. Хорошо зная его расписание, Юми никак не могла найти временных лакун, указывавших бы на однозначное наличие другой женщины. Детективный раж так захватил ее, что уже стало делом чести найти прямые доказательства, хотя бы просто для того, чтобы успокоиться и сказать себе: «Я так и знала». Но муж вел себя примерно, отлучаясь из дома только по рабочим делам. Единственное, что приходило в голову…  
Пару раз в неделю в какой-то момент Атсуши говорил: «Опять сигареты кончились» и шел в ближайший комбини. Идти до магазина было минут пять, но он отсутствовал по полчаса и возвращался, пахнущий табаком и почему-то мятным освежителем для рта. И еще чем-то – кем-то? – неуловимым.  
Однажды она не выдержала и выглянула в окно, как только муж пошел за сигаретами. И увидела, как тот выходит из подъезда и уверенно направляется совсем не в сторону магазина. А в сторону…  
Это было странно. Не то чтобы совсем неожиданно, были у нее некоторые сомнения еще несколько лет назад, до внезапного предложения и скоропалительного замужества. Казалось, тогда Атсуши решил сделать все, лишь бы доказать свою независимость, в том числе и жениться после нескольких месяцев знакомства – наверное, это выглядело подозрительным, но она была влюблена. А Атсуши всегда так самозабвенно поклонялся ее телу, так откровенно наслаждался им, был таким добрым и ласковым, что… Юми прижала ладони к горящим щекам. Это следовало обдумать и переварить.  
Теперь, когда Атсуши возвращался – как всегда пахнущий чужим, теперь-то она понимала, чьим, запахом, – она внимательно изучала его, вычисляя малейшие изменения. Чуть более яркие губы, чуть более растрепанные волосы, и в глазах – плывущий отзвук недавнего удовольствия. Она очень хорошо знала это выражение его глаз, эти плавные, слегка замедленные движения, эту улыбку, прячущуюся в уголках рта. Больше не менялось ничего – ни неожиданных приступов меланхолии, ни неестественного оживления. Ничего, показывавшего бы на внезапную влюбленность.  
Пускай, решила она в конце концов. Это странно, но не так обидно и опасно, как если бы он ходил к другой женщине. Вряд ли это внезапная интрижка, у них явно давняя… склонность друг к другу, и до сих пор это ничему не мешало. Ей с Атсуши не мешало. А все остальное неважно.  
Когда родилась дочь, Юми и вовсе не стало дела до того, где и каким образом Атсуши покупает свои сигареты. Первые несколько месяцев было совсем тяжело, но потом она привыкла, вошла в режим вместе с младенцем, и стало возможным обращать внимание на происходящее вокруг.  
– А что, – спросила она как-то, не обнаружив привычной пачки на комоде в спальне мужа, – сигареты опять кончились?  
– Да знаешь, – рассеянно ответил Атсуши, не отрывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука, – решил бросить.  
Она от неожиданности села на кровать, глядя ему в затылок.  
– Бросить?  
– Врач сказал, так для голоса будет лучше. Что-то там с бронхами.  
– Понятно, – сказала она, пытаясь справиться с собственным голосом. – Правильно. Давно пора.  
Атсуши только угукнул. Юми посидела еще, непроизвольно разглаживая пальцами покрывало на кровати.  
– А Имаи-сан? – спросила она наконец. – Он тоже бросит?  
Тут уже Атсуши обернулся и посмотрел на нее изумленно.  
– Имаи-сан?  
– Я же тебя знаю, ты не сможешь перестать курить, если он будет постоянно смолить рядом. Птички-неразлучники.  
Атсуши улыбнулся, снова отворачиваясь.  
– Думаю, он тоже бросит. По крайней мере, его девушка против курения.  
– Девушка? У него появилась девушка?  
– Да. Я не говорил? Кажется, Имаи-сан скоро женится. Мы уже делаем ставки, когда это произойдет. Но он очень нерешительный, так что дело может затянуться.  
Она покачала головой, пытаясь переварить новую информацию.  
– Ну что же, – сказала она размеренно. – Он последний из вас, кто продержался так долго… Наверное, это и впрямь потрясающая девушка, раз сумела его переубедить.  
Атсуши промолчал, и она встала, подошла сзади, кладя руки ему на плечи. Атсуши легонько потерся щекой и поцеловал тыльную сторону ее левой ладони. Это было неожиданно приятно, даже внутри что-то остро и горячо сжалось, будто пробуждаясь после долгих месяцев сна.  
– Наверное, это к лучшему? – спросила Юми дрогнувшим голосом. Атсуши на секунду замер, а затем развернулся к ней, обнял за бедра и запрокинул голову, глядя в лицо.  
– Конечно, – сказал он мягко. – Все к лучшему.  
Он потянул ее к себе, и она наклонилась, целуя тут же раскрывшиеся податливо губы. Голова знакомо закружилась, и она села к Атсуши на колени, молясь, чтобы дочка не проснулась именно в этот момент.  
Придется переезжать, думала она потом, лежа в кровати рядом с мужем. Жалко, только обустроились здесь… Но у Имаи-сана небольшая квартирка, на одного, вторая спальня вся заставлена нужным для работы оборудованием. Наверняка он купит дом, когда женится. Нужно познакомиться с его невестой и заранее определиться с районом, чтобы не было никаких неприятных неожиданностей. И дома лучше покупать рядом, теперь-то уже не будет никаких предлогов для долгих прогулок. Зато у нее появится подруга, с которой можно пройтись по магазинам или посидеть в кафе, пока мужчины занимаются… своими делами.  
Она повернула голову, разглядывая профиль Атсуши. Удовлетворенный и успокоенный. Надолго ли? Нет, она не собиралась рисковать и упускать такой удобный вариант. Что бы там ни решил нерешительный Имаи-сан, но он – знакомое зло, и она не станет менять его на что-то неизвестное и, возможно, опасное для семьи. Тем более, что у этих двух и правда не получится разойтись, даже если оба разъедутся в разные концы страны, теперь-то это было ясно как день. Только нервы трепать и рисковать работой.  
Птички-неразлучники.


End file.
